diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysthdorei
einst auch , , , , , , ab Cataclysm auch und möglich | Klassenbeschränkung = jetzt auch unter Probe als Magier ausgespielt | Forum = | Information = Ingame }} Aktuelle Events Expedition ins Ungewisse (zum 20.04.2013) Mysthdorei im Retrostyle Warcraft III Mysthdorei Zusammenfassung Einst angeführt von Tavon Shadowglen, führen die Mysthdorei einen Jahrtausend anhaltenden Feldzug gegen die Überreste der Brennenden Legion und der Schwarzdrachen nach dem Verrat Neltharions, dem Erdwächter. Als Tavon im Kampf durch einen hochrangigen Vertreter Todesschwinges fiel (Erweiterung Burning Crusade), verschwand auch die Gefährtin seines Sohnes und eigentlichen Nachfolgers, Varalas Shadowglens zeitnah zur Flucht des Schwarzdrachen. Varalas, der sich Hals über Kopf auf die Suche nach seiner Gefährtin stürzte, wurde vom Großteil als rachsüchtig betrachtet, dem Mörder seines Vaters geltend. Die meisten Mysthdorei wollten keinem von Rache getriebenen Anführer folgen und legten ihr Wappen nieder. So blieben nur noch eine Hand voll, die an Varalas glaubten und den Sinn seiner Handlung erkannten. Wenig Überbliebenen, angeführt von den Zwillings-Kaldorei Adeana und Dirane Mondwacht, pflegten weiter die Bindung zu den Roten und Gründrachen, die seit vielen tausend Jahren auf ihre eigene Art Unterstützung bieteten. Durch den Trubel um den Wyrmruhpakt sind die jungen Völker Azeroths verstärkt ins Augenmerk der Drachen geraten. Vielleicht gibt es den Einen oder Anderen Mysthdorei dort draußen, der wieder zu seinem Wappen greift und auch ohne den noch immer verschollenen Varalas die Jagd nach Dämonen wieder aufnimmt. Einführung Vor 10.000 Jahren fasste der Nachtelf Tavon Shadowglen aufgrund der Geschehnisse im Krieg der Ahnen den Entschluss, gemeinsam mit Überlebenden anderer Völker den Weg zur Hauptschlacht nach Zin'Azshari anzutreten. thumb|Tavon Shadowglen, letzter Überlebender einer Einheit Suramars, führt seine Reise nach Isildien fort. Seine Befürchtungen, dass die Adligen die Hilfe von anderen Völkern ablehnen würden, erwiesen sich dabei als unbegründet: Als die Weggefährten endlich die Schlacht erreichten, waren diejenigen hochgestellten Nachtelfen, die Vorurteile wichtiger fanden als einen Sieg gegen die Dämonen, von der Brennenden Legion bereits niedergestreckt worden. So übernahm Jarod Schattensang die Führung und die Vertreter der verschiedensten Völker kämpften Seite an Seite für ihr gemeinsames Überleben, für ihre gemeinsame Welt. Aus Selbstlosigkeit der Welt Azeroth gewidmet, nach der Katastrophe um das UrKalimdor, gab es noch unter den Völkern einige Gruppierungen, die Tavons Zielen, auf eine mögliche Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion vorbereitet zu sein und ihm zu folgen. Rabenkrones Aufgabe Nach Eintreffen einer silberhaarigen Kaldorei Priesterin aus Isildien, sendet Kur'thalos Rabenkrone eine Gruppe von Elitegardisten Suramars nach Feralas aus, um die Priesterinnen des hiesigen Tempels in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Verbleib der Gruppe Der mit Korialstrasz in Verbindung stehende Terestrasz rettet den von seiner Gruppe getrennten Gardisten Suramars, Tavon Shadowglen vor eine Teufelshund. Aus Dank über die Rettung bat sich Tavon an, die Reise nach Süden wieder aufzunehmen und dem Tempel von Isildien einen Besuch abzustatten. Selbst als Elitegardist Suramars sollte er es schwer haben, Feralas sicher zu erreichen, dennoch tat er es ohne zu zögern, denn seine Gruppe, mit der er ohnehin in diese Richtung geschickt wurde, war von ihm seit einiger Zeit getrennt. thumb|400px|Tavons nach Verlust seiner Einheit aus Suramar. Bild aus der Kampagne von Warcraft III Mysthdorei Auf dem Weg bemerkte er einen roten Großdrachen stets über sich hinweg fliegen, als beobachte er ihn, was Tavon ein deutlich unbehagliches Gefühl vermittelte. Durch die in den Himmel gerichtete Aufmerksamkeit, stolperte er über etwas. Tavon befand sich nun in einer mit Leichen übersäten Lichtung - die Gruppe Gardisten, mit der er unterwegs gewesen war. Sechs bis acht ausgedürrte Kadaver, ihre Haut schien wie altes Leder auszusehen und auch der Geruch war mehr als unangenehm. Der Gardist erhöhte sein Lauftempo und seine Aufmerksamkeit, die bisher auf den roten Großdrachen gerichtet war, lenkte er nunmehr auf die Umgebung. Die Schwesternschaft der Heiligen Flamme Am Tempel sicher angekommen, bemerkte eine wunderschöne Kaldorei, mit silbernem, glatten Haar und rubinfarbenen Augen. Tavon wurde bereits erwartet, die Priesterinnen hießen ihn mit einem ausgiebigen Essen willkommen. In einem Gespräch mit der silberhaarigen Anführerin wurde er über die Situation Isildiens aufgeklärt, auch dass der Rotdrache auf seinem Weg nur eine beschützende Rolle spielte. Sie erzählte von den zahlreichen Angriffen auf den Tempel und befürchtete einen noch viel größeren Angriff der Dämonen, der den Tempel ohne weitere Hilfe stürzen könne. Mit jedem verteidigten Angriff wurden die Wellen von Dämonen größer. Schließlich kamen mehr als dreißig Dämonen - Krieger, Flügelwachen und Teufelshunde mit der Letzten. Sie bereiteten sich auf den Angriff vor, den sie in wenigen Tagen erwarten würden. Die Priesterinnen des Tempel waren zierliche, zerbrechlich wirkende Frauen, doch sie hatten erfolgreich den Tempel verteidigen können. Die Anführin nannte sich Lirasa, sie streckte ihren Arm hervor, der anfing schuppig-rot zu werden. Sie brach sich eine Schuppe heraus und verzauberte sie. Sofort schlussfolgerte der Gardist, dass sie wie der Drache am Himmel war, der ihn sicher begleitete. Sie erzählte ihm von ihren Zielen und von der Einigung der Völker gegen die dämonische Legion, doch die Vorbereitungen waren zu kurz. Eine Späherin eilte panisch von Norden heran und berichtete von mehr als fünfzig Dämonen von Nordosten, sowie mindestens soviele von Nordwesten. Einige Bewohner von Isildien schrien panisch auf: "Wir werden alle sterben." Die Priesterinnen gingen in einem guten Beispiel voran und bildeten eine Kette, davor standen Lirasa, ein Taure, der sich dem Gardisten auf dem Weg zum Tempel anschloss und Tavon Shadowglen selbst. Die Schlacht um Isildien empfing die erste Welle, auch wenn die zwanzig Priesterinnen gegen so viele Dämonen nichts ausrichten konnten, wirkten sie ruhig und zuversichtlich. Irgendetwas - dachte Tavon - hatten sie, was sie als Waffe gegen sie einsetzen konnten. Irgendetwas großes... Dabei dachte er wieder an den Zusammenhang Lirasas und dem Großdrachen. Ob sie sich verwandeln konnte? Eine Welle gleißenden Lichtes umhüllte die Priesterinnen und all dieses Licht bündelten sie auf die Anführerin des Tempels. Diese kanalisierte das gebündelte Licht und schickte es in einer Salve auf die vordersten Dämonen, die davon völlig eingehüllt wurden. Die Dämonen verkramften sich und gingen leblos zu Boden. Die Welle rückte vor, war fast schon an den Priesterinnen heran, das Kanalisieren dieser Waffe dauerte zu lang, um es noch einmal einsetzen zu können. Wieder wurde Lirasa schuppig und rot. Dieses Mal wuchs sie, und aus ihrem Rücken ragten riesige Schwingen. Als sie ihre vollkommene Großdrachengestalt angenommen hatte, atmete sie tief ein und spie einen mächtigen Feuerstoß auf die Dämonen. Das Feuer hatte nur leider nicht die Wirkung, wie sie es sich erhofft hatten, einige Dämonen waren resistent und liefen unberührt weiter auf die Priesterinnen zu, schlachteten eine nach der anderen ab. Tavon stürzte sich in den Kampf, auch der Großdrache Lerasa kämpfte mit mehreren dämonischen Kriegern. thumb|400px Isildien schien nach der zweiten Welle verloren, es waren nur noch der Drache, Taure und Tavon übrig. Sie gab Beiden ein Zeichen zum Aufsitzen und verließen darauf den Tempel. Die Dämonen waren mehr, als die Späherin geschätzt hatte. Lirasa flog weit in die Berge hinauf und Tavon wagte einen Blick zurück auf den Tempel. Ganz Isildien war voller Dämonen, wie wird es wohl um Zin Azshari oder gar Suramar stehen? Lirasa bat Tavon darum, auf die Suche nach Verbündeten zu gehen, sie zu einen und nach Norden zu schicken. Sie selbst würde zu ihrem Schwarm zurückkehren müssen und dort während der Schlacht ihr Bestes geben. Im Kampf gegen die Legion sind wir doch alle gleich! Die Reise war lang. Tavon wusste, dass Rabenkrone und keiner der Adligen Hilfe von anderen Völkern annehmen würde, und doch sprach Lirasa davon, alle Überlebenden zu sammeln und zur Hauptstreitmacht nach Zin'Azshari zu führen. thumb|Überlebende Arcaniyel, damals noch Späherin der Rabenwacht des Ortes Rabenwind Am Hauptgeschehen eingetroffen, erfuhr Tavon, dass die Befehlsmacht an Jarod Schattensang übergeben worden war und nach Rabenkrones Tod auch Desdel Stareye fiel. Jarod hieß alle Streiter im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion willkommen. Die lange Wacht und die Mysthdorei Als Lange Wacht bezeichnet man den Zeitraum, als die Druiden den Smaragdtraum zu schlafen begannen und die Schildwachen über die Kaldorei wachten. Bevor Tavon in den Traum ging, überließ er die Führung der obersten Kommandantin Shirandes Schattenblatt gefolgt von ihrem Vertreter Karthalan Stillstrider. Zum Schutz und der Gerechtigkeit zu bewahren wurden drei Wächterinnen beauftragt - Vhestalia, Gynevia und Arcaniyel. Von Liebe und Hass Jahrhunderte lang war die Liebe Vhestalias zu Kommandant Karthalan Stillstrider immer größer geworden. Eine Jahrzehnte lang währende Romanze hielt an, leider nicht beidseitig. Karthalan genoss die Zeit mit Vhesthalia, so fiehlen ihm aber zwei weitere Wächterinnen ins Auge. Die Wahl zwischen Gynevia und Arcaniyel fiehl ihm deutlich schwer und die kühle Distanz Arcaniyel machte sie für ihn unantastbar, also versuchte er sein Glück bei Gynevia zu finden. Tausende Jahre führten sie mehr als nur eine Romanze wie bei Vhestalia, woraufhin die Eifersucht der verschmähten Wächterin immer größer wurde. Wenige Jahre vor dem Angriff Archimondes hatte sich die Eifersucht Vhestalias zu Hass entwickelt und sie begann einen blutigen Feldzug zu schmieden. Die eiskalte Söldnerin Die Frosttrollin Kurakki wurde als Söldnerin angeheuert. Ihr Auftraggeber starb noch bevor er sie auszahlen konnte. So stand sie kurz vor ihrer Abreise, als eine Wächterin der Nachtelfen sie angriff und ein nicht enden wollender Kampf begann. Es dauerte, bis Beide beinah zeitgleich vor Erschöpfung zu Boden gingen und sich ein wenig von einander distanzierten. Als die Frosttrollin ein Lob an die Ausdauer der Wächterin aussprach, fragte die geschwächte Wächterin, was der Troll auf Kalimdor mache. Kurakki erzählte von dem Gefallenen Auftraggeber, woraufhin die Wächterin ihr ein breites Grinsen schenkte. Sie bot Kurakki einen neuen Auftrag an, der Mord an einer weiteren Wächterin. Ohne den Hintergrund zu erfragen, nickte sie, willigte aber nicht gleich ein. ,,Nur unter einer Bedingung, solltet Ihr kein Gold haben um mich zu bezahlen, werdet Ihr mir eines Tages behilflich sein, oder wir werden wieder vor einem solchen Kampf stehen, aber dann glaubt mir, werdet Ihr nicht so lang gegen mich durchhalten!" Der Fall der Mysthdorei Nach dem Tod von Todesschwinges Kindern Onyxia und Nefarian, kam es zu weiteren Versuchen der Schwarzdrachen, die Menschen zu beeinflussen. Rechtzeitig gelang es einem Mysthdorei, die intriganten Versuche zu stoppen und so fuhr der Zorn jener auf sie. Zeitnah dem Absturz der Exodar auf Kalimdor breitete sich Trauer aus, denn Tavon wie auch weitere Mysthdorei wurden von einem mächtigen Vertreter der Schwarzdrachen in einem erbitternden Kampf in den verwüsteten Landen getötet. Das plötzliche Verschwinden Anjiras - Gefährtin seines Sohnes und eigentlichen Nachfolgers, Varalas Shadowglens - zeitnah zur Flucht des Schwarzdrachen - führte dazu, dass Varalas sich Hals über Kopf auf die Suche nach seiner Gefährtin stürzte. Diese Handlung wurde vom Großteil als rachsüchtig betrachtet, dem Mörder seines Vaters geltend. Keiner wollte einem von Rache getriebenen Anführer folgen. Daraufhin zerstreuten sich die meisten der Gemeinschaft in alle Richtungen. Einige schlugen ihren ewigen Kampf gegen die Dämonen auf eigene Faust, andere zogen sich gänzlich zurück. Der schwarze Leviathan floh über das Nordmeer vor einem Rotdrachen. Er wirkte Augenzeugen zufolge geschwächt, denn es schien, als flüchte er mit aller Kraft obwohl er um ein ganzes Stück größer war als der Rote. So blieben nur noch eine Hand voll Mysthdorei, die an Varalas glaubten und den Sinn seiner Handlung erkannten. Wenigen Überbliebene, angeführt von den Zwillings-Kaldorei Adeana und Dirane Mondwacht, hatten noch immmer die Bindung zu den Roten und Gründrachen, die seit vielen tausend Jahren auf ihre eigene Art Unterstützung bieteten. Die Wiedergeburt der Wächter Nach dem verzweifelten Versuch die zurückgezogenen Mysthdorei nach Tavons Tod wieder zu vereinen, bereitete sich die unter dem Einfluss des Schwarzen Schwarms stehende Blutelfe Xherona auf den anscheinend letzten Schlag gegen die neuen Bewahrer Varal und Anjira Shadowglen vor. Xherona, die mittlerweile dunkle Künste sehr gut beherrschte, nutzte das Verschwinden von Varalas Gefährtin Anjira aus und begab sich in Gestalt dieser Nachtelfen Druidin sehr offensichtlich bei den Mysthdorei-Spähern zu erkennen. Varal erfuhr vom Aufenthalt dieser Person, die als Anjira in Menethil gesichtet wurde. Er führte eine Expedition nach Valgarde an,. die seine Gefährtin endgültig finden soll. Das Verschwinden der Bewahrer Die Expedition wurde von riesenartigen Menschen tief in die Katakomben von Utgarde getrieben. Nach und nach konnten sich die Weggefährten durch die grausamen Vrykul Halbriesen schlagen und den Weg nach oben wieder aufnehmen, währe da nicht Xherona aufgetaucht, die eine merkwürdige seuchengleiche Wolke erschuf, und einen Großteil der Mysthdoreiexpedition damit verenden ließ. Als auch Xherona spurlos wieder verschwand, schaffte es Varal, der Sohn Tavons mit einigem Gefolge wieder aus den Katakomben hinaus. Überlebende Mysthdorei, die sich ebenfalls von der Wolke fernhalten konnten schafften es nach Valgarde zurück, hatten aber den Kontakt zu Varal endgültig verloren, selbst die wertvollen Rubinsteine konnten sie für das Ausfindigmachen dieser Gruppe nicht verwenden. Der Rat der Mysthdorei Adeana Mondwacht, eine der ältesten Mysthdorei, die einst an Tavons Seite gekämpft hatte, setzte sich durch und führte ihren Glauben als Wächterin weiter. Sie machte sich auf den langen Weg nach Mysthdorei, die wie ausgestorben schienen und so traf sie neue Verbündete, die ihr bei der Regenerierung der Mysthdorei halfen. Es traf sie schwer eine Prüfung zu absolvieren, die ihr als unmöglich erschien und doch schaffte sie es sich als neue zukünftige Bewahrerin zu beweisen. Die neuen Verbündeten aus dem Volk der Menschen, Nachtelfen und Gnome hatten sich bereit erklärt als Mysthdorei Herold ihres Volkes und ihrer Gemeinschaft, bzw. Orden zu präsentieren. Sie bildeten als Herolde den neuen Rat der Mysthdorei. Mit Hilfe dieser Herolde und der Verbindung zum eigenen Volk, war es ihre Aufgabe, Hilfe von diesen zu bekommen, wenn die Zeit es verlangte. Der Fall von Xherona Über zwei Jahre setzte die dunkle Blutelfe alles daran, die Mysthdorei im Auftrag ihrer Meister zu vernichten. Über zwei Jahre gelang es ihr, sie weiter zu schwächen und ihnen immer mehr Schaden zu zufügen. Und genau nach diesen zwei Jahren, unter der neuen Führung der Bewahrerin Adeana Mondwacht gelang es den Mysthdorei sie in die Ecke zu drängen. Xherona wurde von den vergifteten Krallen des Druiden Heroldes Kyarval Esh'Nedhil infiziert und suchte Hilfe bei den Schildwachen in der Silberwindzuflucht. Ihre letzte Hoffnung war, durch ihre schwarze Magie nicht aufzufallen und die Nachtelfen nach einem Gegengift von den Druiden zu bitten. Der schwere Zustand der Blutelfe störte die Konzentration der Nekromantin und sie begann unbewusst einige darnassische Worte, sehr dem Thalassischen anzupassen. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis eine Kommandantin der Schildwachen die Illusion der Sin'dorei aufdeckte und sich Xherona windend versuchte herauszureden. Als es für die Blutelfe nur noch zwei Wege gab, wählte sie eher schnell durch die Kaldorei zu sterben die ihr einen kurzen Tod ermöglichen konnte, als von dem Gift Kyarvals ehlend zu Grunde gehen zu müssen. Vor ihrem Tod war Lady Blutwind (Xherona) klar geworden, dass der Schwarze Schwarm ihr nie mehr mit unausstehliche Qualen drohen konnte. Für sie war die Zeit für eine letzte gute Tat gekommen. Eine Tat die vielleicht ihre Ehre nicht wieder herstellen, aber die Unschuldigen vor den Zielen der Schwarzdrachen auf die Allianz und Horde informierte. Von Elf zu Troll Ein Schatten schleicht um ein Nagalager Azsharas. Einige Gefangene erlagen angekettet der Deyhdrierung, andere wurden Opfer sadistischer Spiele. Dem Tode nah war auch eine Dunkelspeer Priesterin, die in einer Glasglocke gefangen gehalten wurde. Von Zeit zu Zeit füllten einige Murlocsklaven die Glocke mit Meerwasser, bis die Trollin zu ertrinken drohte. Die wenigen Nagawachen waren auf nichts derartiges vorbereitet und so nährte sich der Schatten einem Murlocsklaven und betäubte diesen kurz darauf. Eine der Wachen nährte sich dem Murloc, der in den Augen des Nagas zu schlafen schien und zischte diesen bedrohlich an. Das Zischen verstummte, als der Naga zu Boden ging und eine elfische Gestalt sich der Glocke nährte. Die Troll Priesterin war dem Ertrinken nah, dann gab es ein leises Knacken am Glasrand, die Glocke brach und eine weitere Nagawache wurde durch das Schwappen des Wassers aufmerksam. Die Gefangene war verschwunden, die feuchten Spuren endeten etwas abgelegen mit einigen Hufabdrücken und eine Hippogyphonfeder blieb zurück. Varalas Rückkehr Alle Hoffnung um den möglichen Nachfolger Tavons schien zu schwinden, als der Sohn selbst in Form eines weißen Hirsches zurückkehrte und seine wahre Form Preis gab. Varalas hatte ein lückenhaftes Kapitel in den eisigen Weiten Nordends zuückgelassen. Was auch immer ihm dort widerfahren ist, er schein neue Verbündete an seiner Seite zu wissen. Weit hinter ihm wartete eine Gruppe Frostnymphen, nordische Dryaden, die möglicherweise auf seine Hilfe angewiesen waren.. Karthalan und Vhestalia Nach dem Verschwinden der fehlgeleiteten Wächterin verliefen sich auch sämtliche Bemühungen sie weiter zu suchen, denn alle Spuren waren wie verwischt. Doch dann lichteten sich die Nebel Pandarias, eine Schattensucherin folgte der Spur bis dorthin und ließ Kommandanten Karthalan die Nachricht ihrer Entdeckung zu kommen. Karthalan machte sich selbst auf die Suche, kein weiteres Aufsehen zu erregen und Vhestalia damit zu verscheuchen. Wochen vergingen und er kehrte mit einer fraglichen Entscheidung zurück. Es wurden alle Mysthdorei von ihren Einsätzen abgezogen bis auf eine Priesterin. Jaisha brachte ihren Einwand gegen die Entscheidung des Kommandanten ein. Neben dem Abzug der Mysthdorei nach Sturmwind wurden Varalas und Wächterin Arcaniyel allein auf die Jagd nach Vhestalia geschickt. Jaishas Einwand ließ zur Folge, dass sie in Darnassus zurückbleiben solle. Eine druidische Thero'shan erhielt ebenfalls den Abzugsbefehl, erhielt aber eine letzte Botschaft von Varalas. Die Thero'shan Dalshea sollte einen möglichen Abzugsbefehl Karthalans ignorieren und die Hilfe an der Dunkelküste weiter zur Verfügung zu stellen. Jaisha begann eine Expedition zu planen, Varalas und Wächterin Arcaniyel zu retten. Pirscher der Kor'Kron Der Taure Banndorn, war einst in Gefangenschaft der Zentauren. Mit Hilfe einer unglaublich wild zusammengewürfelten Gefährtengruppe aus Troll, Zwerg und Nachtelfen der Mysthdorei, wurde er aber gerettet und von deren Zielen überzeugt. Kürzlich half er einem Pandaren nah Orgrimmars und konnte auch diesen für die gemeinsamen Ziele gewinnen. Den weiteren Verlauf des Gespräches lauschte eine Kundschafterin der Kor'Kron und hörte dabei heraus, dass die Mysthdorei einem Aufstand gegen Garrrosh beihelfen wollen. Die Kundschafterin lauschte weiter dem Tauren und erfuhr von einer Expedition zur Suche zweier wichtiger Mysthdorei. Ohne bemerkt zu werden stattete sie ihrem Vorgesetzten Bericht und soll sich nun selbst auf diese Reise vorbereiten und die Vermissten ohne weiteres Aufsehen erregend, ausschalten. Expedition ins Ungewisse Die Zusammenkunft Priesterin Jaisha Nebellicht schaffte es einige Gefährten für die Rettung ihrer Freunde zu gewinnen und versicherte auch die Ziele, dass sich die Mysthdorei nach der Rettung ihres druidischen Bewahrers Varalas Shadowglen, zur Wegsicherung der Dunkelküste zur Verfügung stellen und somit der Weg ins Eschental geebnet wird. Ist der Weg zum Eschental sicherer, so können die Mysthdorei sich der Hilfe im Eschental annehmen. Als sie jeden bat sich und seine Fähigkeiten für diese Reise vorzustellen, wurden auch gleich die Gefährten ihrer Positionen zugewiesen. Kurz bevor die Reisevorbereitungen so weit getroffen waren, legte Jaisha zwei Gefährten noch eine Bitte auf, sie sollte nsie auf dieser Reise als ihre Vertreter unterstützen. Die Mysthdorei Gemeinschaft Derzeit ist durch die Mysthdorei bekannt, dass sie nach weiteren Mysthdorei und Verbündeten suchen, die ihre Gemeinschaft/Orden und ihr Volk als Mysthdorei... "Kinder der Mysterien" und Helfer des Roten Drachenschwarmes vertreten und bei den Gefahren helfen, wofür die großen Helden und Champions der Allianz keine Zeit finden. [ Die Mysthdorei sind eine Rollenspiel Community, die sich damit beschäftigt, Verbündete um sich zu bilden, aus diversen Gilden und auch freien Charakteren. Es gehört als größtes Ziel im RP die Rollenspieler untereinander auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und das Rollenspiel damit aufrecht zu erhalten.] Sitz der Mysthdorei Durch die große Verbundenheit wie es ihre Schwestern auf der Insel Sardor zu Feralas haben, beschliesst Adeana Mondwacht als neue Bewahrerin der Mysthdorei sich in der Mondfederfeste nieder zu lassen und bittet Shandris und ihre Schildwachen, sie bei sich auf der Insel aufzunehmen. Wie werde ich ein Mysthdorei? Gegründet wurden die Mysthdorei, um die Restbestände der Brennenden Legion zu jagen und die Verderbnis der besudelten Länder zu heilen. Nebenbei haben es sich einige davon zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Drachen bei ihrer ältesten Aufgabe zu helfen, Azeroth zu beschützen und das Leben, die Natur, den Verlauf der Zeit und die Magie auf Azeroth zu respektieren. Mysthdorei sind nicht nur die Gemeinschaft aus der Gilde und der Verbindung zu den anderen Gilden und RP-Spielern, sondern es passender auszudrücken, eine Einstellung zum Leben und der Welt als Charakter. Ein Mysthdorei entsteht heute durch die Teilung eines Rubin- bzw Drachensteines. Der Träger erhielt diesen Stein von einem weiteren Träger, doch ursprünglich sollen diese Drachensteine aus einer einzigen Schuppe eines roten Großdrachen stammen, der den ersten Mysthdorei Tavon zum Anführer der Mysthdorei ernannte und der genau diese Aufgabe, Verbündete um sich zu sammeln, die ihm bei der Verteidigung der Gefahren helfen sollen beauftragt hatte. Der Rubinstein oder auch Drachenstein Nachdem der Träger eines Drachensteines einen neuen Verbündeten begegnet, der die Einstellung der Mysthdorei hat, trifft er die Entscheidung, ihn zu einem Mysthdorei zu machen und teilt seinen Stein mit diesem. Als Symbol und Kommunikationswerkzeug für die Verbindung zu einem weiteren Träger naheliegender Gebiete, sind diverse Fähigkeiten ebenfalls im Arsenal. Es ist einem Träger auch möglich, einen Anderen mit diesem Werkzeug ausfindig zu machen, wenn dieser es auch will ( Nur über direkt angrenzende Zonen möglich ). Steht eine Teilung dieser Steine bevor, wächst dieser pulsierend in einem starken je nach Drachensteinart farbigen Leuchten, bis aus ihm zwei Steine entstanden sind. Der ursprüngliche Träger nimmt nach der unmittelbaren Teilung seinen Teil wieder an sich und lässt dem neuen Träger als Mysthdorei das neu entstandene Werkzeug. Rubinsteine verblassen und zerfallen zu Staub, sobald der Stein eine dunkle Veränderung der Seele seines Wirtes erkennt. Die Steine wirken intelligent und entscheiden selbst, ob Jemand zu einem Träger werden kann. (In der Rollenspielcommunity solch einer Begegnung, sollten die Spieler vorher im klaren sein, dass der Stein auch geteilt werden kann. Ein Beispiel sind Todesritter. Durch ihre frühere Grausamkeit und dem Verachten allen Lebens, ist es fast unmöglich, dass sich ein Rubinstein selbst bereit erklärt sich für einen Todesritter zu teilen, auch wenn es der Wirt dieses Steines gern hätte.) Struktur der Mysthdorei-Gefährten Abgesandter von des Wyrmruhpaktes | Bewahrer | Wächter | Kommandant | Teufelsjäger | Dämonenjäger | Schattenjäger | Anwärter Abgesandte ... sind Drachen vom Wyrmruhpakt, die eine tiefe Bindung mit den Bewahrern eingehen. Einige dieser Abgesandten haben sich jedoch im Laufe der Zeit, zu sehr in die Angelegenheiten der Sterblichen Völker gemischt, dass sie damit gestraft wurden, sich für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr in ihre wirkliche Gestalt zurückverwandeln zu können. Diesen blieben nur wenige Fähigkeiten, die ihnen einst so wichtig war. Die Bindung zu ihren Bewahrern und dem Leben lässt sie dennoch diese Strafe mit Anmut überdauern. (Vorraussetzung: Drachenkunde - Klassen >> Magier und Priester ausser Schattenpriester | Abgesandte gelten meist nur symbolisch und halten sich fast immer an den gleichen Orten auf. iC sind sie wie NPCs' die nur einen Rat oder Hinweise geben und werden oft nur von den Bewahrern und ihren nahestehensten Gefährten aufgesucht.) Bewahrer ... sind mit einem Abgesandten des Wyrmruhpaktes eine Verbindung eingegangen. Sie spüren beinahe jede Erschütterung eines Verlustes fast schon schmerzlich. Die Aufgabe der Bewahrer ist es, das Leben zu ehren und zu schützen, dass Leben bringt, als es zu nehmen ( Roter Abgesandter ). Sie wachen über ihre Schützlinge, die Mysthdorei und führen sie als ihre Weggefährten über Azeroth, um dort zu helfen, wo Hilfe dringend notwendig ist. (Vorraussetzung: Priester Schamanen und Druiden bis auf Schattenpriester) Wächter Bisher ist nicht viel über die legendären Streiter bekannt, doch vor hunderten von Jahren gab es eine Gruppe, die auf roten und grünen Drachen gegen Dämonen und die terrorisierenden Schwarzdrachen kämpften. Der letzte bekannte Drachenreiter nannte sich Nachtpranke der Edle. ( Vorraussetzung: Alle Klassen der Stufe 80 mit einem Ruf Wohlwollend außer In Charakter-Hexenmeister und Schattenpriester) Kommandant 'Hierbei handelt es sich um die führenden Strategen einer der unteren Ränge. ( Vorraussetzung: Ein wohlwollendes Mitglied der Gemeinschaft ab Stufe 70 kann in seinem Level entsprechend in Gebieten, mit Rücksprache eines Wächters, strategisch wichtige Entscheidungen treffen.)'' '''Teufelsjäger Einem riesigen Teufelsjäger (Teufelshund) gegenüberstehend fochte die Nachtelfe Vhestalia ihren anscheinend letzten Kampf aus. In Angesicht des Todes nutzte sie ihre Fähigkeiten als Dämonenjägerin mit Hilfe des Rubinsteines und unterbrach die zehrenden Fähigkeiten des Dämons, um den Spieß umzudrehen. Zwar zerfiel der Stein daraufhin zu Staub, doch der Dämon wurde besiegt. Die geschwächte Dämonenjägerin eilte mit einem Tentakel des Dämons als Trophähe und der Botschaft zu Tavon, der sich mit ihr anschließend zu einer Abgesandten begab. Um diesen dunklen Kräften von Dämonen entgegenkommen zu können enschied eine blaue Abgesandte einen neuen Stein zu erschaffen, der die Fähigkeit besaß Teufelsenergien kurzzeitig zu unterbrechen und damit an Dämonen, Untoten sowie Entartungen Schaden zu verursachen. (Fähigkeiten von Paladinen und Priestern) ( Vorraussetzung: Alle Klassen, die besondere Fähigkeiten gegen Dämonen oder Untote besitzen - ab Stufe 65 dem Ruf freundlich, können auf die Teufelsjäger-Prüfung geschickt werden. ) Dämonenjäger 'Nicht mit den Dämonenjägern der Nachtelfen zu vergleichen, handelt es sich hierbei um Kampferfahrene, die gute Dämonenkenntnisse besitzen. ''( Vorraussetzung: Schattensucher ab Stufe 60 und einem freundlichen Ruf unter den Mysthdorei ) 'Schattenjäger '''Ist ein Anwärter den Mysthdorei über in der Gilde freundlich gesinnt, wird er bei einer Dämonenjagd oder ähnlichem teilhaben, um zu zeigen, dass er sich als Schattensucher beim Aufspühren von Dämonen und Verderbnis helfen zu können. ''( Vorraussetzung: Anwärter ab einem freundlichen Ruf unter den Mysthdorei ) '''Anwärter Einst waren die Mysthdorei Helfer aus dem Verborgenen heraus, bis eine neue Bewahrerin sich bereit erklärte einen Fuß in die Öffentlichkeit zu setzen, um Hilfe bei der Wiederherstellung der Länder zu erbitten. So entstanden die neugierigen Anwärter, die selbst einen Teil dazu beitragen wollen. Die Gefährtenführung *Dirane (DieAldor)(Kmdt) aktiv *Karthalan(DieAldor) aktiv *Yvenia (KdV)(BW) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Kyarval(KdV)(BW) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Adeana(RvD)jetzt >>(KdV)(BW) (verstorben) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Anjira(RvD) (Aufenthalt unbekannt - möglicherweise ab Juni 2013 wieder im RP auf Die Aldor) *Varalas Shadowglen (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(><)(RvD) *Tavon Shadowglen (Aufenthalt unbekannt - verstorben)(><)(RvD) Die einstige Stammbesetzung der Mysthdorei *Artan (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Arcia (RvD) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Arala (*)(RvD) *Jelan (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) (><) *Bella (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Dirane (DieAldor)(RvD (KdV) (DA) (Kommandant) *Mirthara(RvD) *Alverian(RvD) *Andurran(RvD) *Shalissa(RvD *Thoxxana(RvD) *Kelanthor(RvD) (><) *Merlo (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Dagrim (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Terlanis (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Valina (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Chaina (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Evangelina (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Elryldur (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Hagén (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Hessinde (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Jaisha(RvD) >>(DA) *Findara (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Shaeliss(RvD) >>(DA) *Khendrajaaro (Aufenthalt unbekannt) (*)(RvD) *Shirandes (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD)>> (KdV) *Sural (Aufenthalt unbekannt) (*)(RvD) *Leaja (als Mysthdorei zurückgezogen) (*)(RvD) *Alcaron(RvD)(Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Vhestalia (Aufenthalt unbekannt) (RvD) *Yvenia (KdV) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Kyarval (KdV) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Naîmy(KdV)(LR) *Adeana(RvD)jetzt >>(KdV)(BW) (><) *Quelshana(KdV)(A) *Irai(KdV)(A) *Vivani(KdV)(A) *Yrinia(KdV)(A) *Sharela(KdV)(A) *Mondklaue(KdV)(A) *Erevan(KdV)(A) *Pyks (KdV)(HD*) *Degas (KdV)(HD*) Neue Besetzung der Mysthdorei *Dirane (DieAldor)(W|Kmdt) aktiv *Shaeliss Arcaniyel(DA)(W) *Karthalan weitere folgen... Legende (*) Nur im RP der Mysthdorei (><) Wurde umgewandelt oder existiert nicht mehr (KdV) Aus dem RP von "Kult der Verdammten" (RvD) Aus dem RP von "Der Rat von Dalaran" (DA) Aus dem RP von "Die Aldor" (HD) Herold eines Volkes unter den Mysthdorei - meist Spieler außerhalb der Gilde (A) Anwärter(in) (ShS) Schattensucher (DJ) Dämonenjäger(in) (TJ) Teufelsjäger(in) (Kmdt) Kommandant(in) (W) Wächter(in) (BW) Bewahrer(in) Kategorie:Historische Gilden